


[Podfic] Play Me Like A Symphony

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if jonny's rooftop garden could talk, it would tell a hundred stories. well. five.</p><p>OR jonny's rooftop garden: the exterior setting of a romantic (comedy) drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Play Me Like A Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [play me like a symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528168) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thank you to thisissirius for BP!! <3
> 
> More thanks to knight_tracer for the listen through! <3 <3

Play Me Like a Symphony 

By: thisissirius 

20:35 

[ MP3 ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/PLAY%20ME%20LIKE%20A%20SYMPHONY.mp3)

Streaming 


End file.
